narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaori Inagara
Kaori Inagara (いながら カオリ, Inagara Kaori) is a member and future head of Kusagakure’s Inagara clan. When Oda finally meets the clan, she is one of the few members to befriend him. Years after the fourth war, she becomes a member of Kusa’s new police force under Oda. Background Kaori was born into the Inagara clan. This clan of the Grass Village does not participate in the shinobi lifestyle. Instead they keep to themselves, training their secret techniques and only taking part in battle when the village is being attacked. The techniques they keep secret utilize special tools that they invented. These tools augment the user’s chakra nature. They take great pride in these tools, and as such, are very strict with keeping it in the clan. Like all Inagara children, Kaori was first trained to use each of the five weapons. Eventually she learned her chakra affinity, and began focusing on the proper tool for the nature. When she was still young, she heard about a member who had actually been allowed to become a ninja. When he refused to return to his clan's ways after being a ninja for a while, he was banished. He and his wife had taken their newborn son to live on the other side of the village. When kaori heard more, she learned that the son was around her age. She felt bad that members of her family were sent away like that. Personality Kaori has a kind demeanor and tries to see the good in everyone. However, she is not a pushover. She can be quite aggressive, and will stand up to almost anyone if they don't treat her with the same respect she would give to them. She is very dutiful, and will do her best to complete what is asked of her. She tends to get mad when others shirk their own duties, as she believes everyone should try their best. When Oda finally came back to the clan, she was happy to see him. While the rest of the clan brushed him off, she befriended him. As he began training with the clan, she would help him and try to ease tensions when he got too annoyed with them. After the fourth war, Oda began to see her rougher side when he picked her to be a part of the new police force. Like her other tasks, she take this new position seriously, and will often berate Oda when he goofs off too much. She attributes this behavior with his now diplomat teammate, Kazō Yakusho. Although she respects Kazō for his position, she rarely takes him seriously when he and Oda are together. Appearance As a member of the Inagara clan, Kaori shares their traits of white hair and beady white eyes surrounded by black patches. Her hair hangs down to her waist. She wears a white, collared blouse with black pants. Since she is not a ninja, she does not wear a shuriken holster or scroll pouch. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, around the time of events in The Last: Naruto the Movie, Kaori now wears the attire of Kusa's new police force. It is a darker shade of Kusa's standard attire, similar in style to the ones worn in Konohagakure during this time. She carries her clan's tonfa on her hip and her sasumata strapped to her back. Abilities Since Kaori is not a ninja, she doesn't have many of the standard skills most ninja possess. Instead, she relies solely on her weapons use. She is proficient in all five of her clan's tools, and incorporates a chakra nature with two of them. Inagara Clan Chakra Tools As a member of the Inagara Clan, Kaori was taught to use their secret tools. The weapons utilize and augment the wielder’s chakra nature, with different tools for each nature. Kaori's affinity is for water release, so she focused her training on wielding the clan's sasumata. The entire tool is hollow, and the dual prongs on top allow water to be expelled. Attacks using this tool mostly revolve around either sticking the prongs into the ground to create gysers of water, or blowing into the base to shoot water bullets. There's a handle near the base that is also hollow. Blowing into this slot will give the same results. Holding this handle allows the tool to be spun. Water can add to the spinning to make a water shield. Two years after the fourth war, Kaori has also gained wind release. This allows her to use the clan's tonfa. These tools use wind to gain a sharp edge that can block real blades. Spinning the tonfa can create gusts of wind. to hit an opponent. Part II Separate Paths Arc Blank Period Oda Hiden: Determination of a Black Sheep The Last: Naruto the Movie Epilogue Trivia *Kaori's hobby is training with her sasumata. Quotes (To Oda) "I don't think it's right for them to treat you like that. You were just a baby back then... and you're still family." (To Oda) "Grandmother wants you to prove you're worth training. I just want to see what being a ninja has done for you. So, give it your best... because I won't be holding back." (To Kazō) "Hmph. And when you start acting like it, I'll listen to you. Until then, you're just a bad influence." References *Kaori Inagara is an OC created be KusaNin. *Images used Tenten for body proportions and general pose. Category:DRAFT